


Adopted by Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph

by kneesweakes2



Category: A few other bands!, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Other, adoptedbytwentyonepilots, brallon, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesweakes2/pseuds/kneesweakes2
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	Adopted by Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph

You never know when life will hit you with something you could have never expected. In this case, Luna finds herself being adopted by her favourite band members, after an incident at one of their concerts.


End file.
